


After the Dance

by free2write1017



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2write1017/pseuds/free2write1017
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to our beloved characters after the events of A Complicated Dance? Well, wonder no more, friends! This collection will contain one shots highlighting just that. Everything from future family, career, day to day life...whatever you can imagine may just end up in this series. So please sit back and enjoy the stories! Also, it goes without saying that you will probably want to read A Complicated Dance first if you haven't so that you understand what's happening in this collection. Note: these characters do not belong to me.





	1. The Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Well, as you can see, I am back with a sequel of sorts. I wrote a story called A Complicated Dance and, at the end of that story, I mentioned my plan to write a series of oneshots based on possible future events of that story. As you may have already guessed, this is that continuation! Woo hoo! :) I plan to have the events of each chapter happen chronologically. At the same time, I don't intend to adhere to any particular update schedule. I will pretty much write and post when inspiration hits and I will keep writing until I've run out of stories to tell within this universe. Also, anyone out there reading...feel free to message me or comment and request a certain scenario. We can talk it over and see if it's do-able but I'm totally open to suggestions.
> 
> So, with all of that said, I really hope you all enjoy this continuation. And please leave me feedback because I really do thrive off of it and I love hearing what you think. Thanks in advance and happy reading! :)

Katara entered her office within the dance studio and sighed heavily. It had been a long day of rehearsals and she was physically exhausted. However, the routines were finally coming together and she was excited about what her students were doing out there on the floor.

She plopped down in her seat and saw four missed messages on her work phone. She had just picked up the phone to begin listening to them when her cell phone buzzed. She glanced down and saw that Zuko had sent her a text of a photo displaying several paint and fabric swatches. She scrunched up her nose in distaste, placed the phone back in its cradle, and responded to his message with a green-faced emoji looking like it would vomit. Moments after the message went through, her phone rang. She chuckled as she picked it up.

"Hey, you."

"Really? You're sending me little faces now? How does that help me figure out what colors you want in the bedroom?" He sounded playfully aggravated and she chuckled.

"First of all, it's called an emoji. And fine, you're right. That wasn't helpful. I just don't know what I want but I definitely don't want whatever was in that picture."

"Man. The design specialist put all that effort into it too. Well, what do you want to do then?"

She paused before replying. "Let's just go together. I'll know what I like when I see it."

"We're too busy for that. You have nonstop rehearsals right now and by the time your show is done, I'll be gearing up for mine. This is our best opportunity to do this before things get completely crazy."

His tone was patient but she could hear the slight strain in his voice, as if he didn't want to have this conversation… _again_.

Something had been bothering her about the whole situation. Out of nowhere, he was suddenly hell bent on redecorating and having her make the decisions. She loved their home as it was and she did want to add her own personal touch eventually. Why did it have to be right this second? They'd only moved in together three months ago so there was plenty of time to figure all of that out.

"Zuko, we can wait until after things slow down to do this. I love your place."

"It's  _our_ place, Katara."

She cringed, kicking herself mentally for the mistake in wording. "That's what I meant."

He sighed. "Look, I just want you to feel at home there."

"I do!" came her insistent reply.

"Are you sure?" The disbelief in his tone was obvious and unnerving.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm really happy living with you. You know that, right?"

She heard only silence and she blew out a breath in frustration.

"Zuko…"

"Katara, I know you. You haven't unpacked your things yet, you won't let me put more than one picture of us up, and you keep asking my permission to use utensils in the kitchen."

Katara shook her head as she rubbed her temple. Why did he have to be so damn observant?

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I know what you've been through and I understand how you feel. I just thought if you had something in the house that meant something to you, it would help." She heard the slight catch in his voice and her chest tightened.

" _You_  mean something to me. That's all that matters." She spoke quietly and gently, as if afraid her words would break the thin line keeping this conversation from veering into a full blown argument.

She hadn't expected the call to get so heavy, but apparently they had some very important things to work through. She heard him sigh deeply over the phone but he otherwise remained silent. Whether he was too irritated to speak or at a loss for words, she couldn't tell over the phone. So, she chose to forge ahead.

"I know how this looks. Believe me. I hate that my guard is up when it doesn't need to be. But the most important thing is that I love you and I couldn't imagine sharing a space with anyone else." She felt a slight stinging behind her eyes and cursed under her breath. This wasn't the time to get emotional.

"I love you, too. That's why it's so hard to see you uncomfortable with me." His tone sounded warm yet wounded and the ache in her chest spread. On instinct she sought a way to comfort him.

"No, it's not you. I'm just...still adjusting." She paused, thinking quickly. Then she grinned. "Tomorrow. Let's do it. There's a rehearsal but I don't need to be here. Let's go find swatches together."

Momentarily he spoke. "I don't want to stress you out more. You need to be there for your students," he began.

"No, tomorrow is mostly a costuming meeting with one quick run through at the end that Ty Lee can oversee. She's been observing this whole time so she can give them notes and fill me in on how it went. Besides, this is important to me.  _You're_  important to me."

He gave a slight pause and she knew he was smirking. "Okay. It's a date. Speaking of that, how was rehearsal?"

Katara smiled, glad to have powered through the rougher waters of that conversation, and launched into her explanation of the day. She still couldn't believe that this man was all hers and cared so much for her. So much so that he was forcing her to help him redecorate. Afterward, she asked him how things were going on his end.

Just as he finished explaining his frustration with trying to put together the final pieces of music for his upcoming performance, she had a surprise visitor. Her brother stormed into her office, a wild look in his eyes, and she raised a questioning eyebrow. She was about to continue speaking encouragement to her boyfriend but, with no prompting from Sokka, she trailed off her sentence.

"Babe, let me call you back."

Zuko chuckled. "Who showed up? It's Sokka, isn't it? Tell him I said hey. I'll see you at home."

She smiled before saying goodbye. Once the call was ended, she eyed her brother with apprehension.

"What's wrong?"

"You and Zuko have some explaining to do!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on her desk. When he lifted it again, a positive pregnancy test sat there. A look of bewilderment immediately colored her features but that expression quickly shifted to disgust as she raised her arms and scooted her chair away from her desk.

"Sokka, who's is that? And why did you put in on my desk?! That's so gross! I mean, you know it has  _pee_  on it, right?!"

"Of course I know that! I don't care! And don't play dumb with me, missy. You let Zuko knock you up, didn't you? Confess!" He had folded his arms across his chest, glaring at her in exaggerated disapproval.

Katara got to her feet in shocked surprise. "No! I'm not pregnant, Sokka! Why would you think I was?!"

"Because I found this in the bathroom trash can after our housewarming party and the only logical explanation is that it's yours!"

"Really? Just me? Not Toph or your  _wife_?! I'm pretty sure me being pregnant is the least logical explanation!"

He dropped his arms to his sides in defeat, his face falling slightly. "I already asked Suki. She said it wasn't hers." Katara detected disappointment in his tone and she immediately regretted her suggestion.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. Are you guys…you know…trying?" Katara asked gently and he sighed loudly in exasperation.

"I'm not talking to you about my sex life, Katara."

She grimaced. "Believe me, I don't want you to. You just sounded a little sad that Suki's not pregnant. "

He plopped down into a nearby seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"We want to wait a little bit since we haven't been married that long but we're also cool with whatever happens. When I found this, I admit I got a little excited about the idea."

Katara nodded, smiling. "That would be very exciting Sokka."

"But, Toph? You really think…"

"Honestly, I doubt it's hers. But out of the three of us, who else could it be?"

Sokka nodded, lost in thought. "Ever since those two moved back home, they've been acting super domestic. And now that Toph is done with school and Aang has a steady stream of choreography gigs…...it's the perfect time!" Then he whipped out his phone. "Well, let's check it out, then."

Just as Katara was about to suggest they hold off on that idea, Sokka called Aang and put the phone on speaker.

"Sokka? Hey!"

"Are you and Toph having a kid?" Sokka demanded, ignoring his friend's greeting. Katara groaned inwardly. Why was he like this?

"Sorry, Aang." She cut in, trying to offset Sokka's slightly insane behavior.

"Katara? What's going on?"Aang asked uncertainly.

"Sokka found a positive pregnancy test at his house, brought it into my office, and now we're trying to figure out whose it is."

"Oh, great. Lemme guess, he's got the pee stick on your desk, right?" Toph's aggravated voice cut in.

"Of course," Katara said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not mine."

Katara nodded. "And Suki and I are out, too."

Sokka groaned loudly. "Dammit, I gotta figure this out!"

"Well, good luck with that," Aang said.

"And let us know who the preggo is when you find out!" Toph chimed in, sounding more than a little pleased to have someone to potentially tease.

Sokka hung up and got to his feet. "Alright, sis. I'm headed out. Let me know if you hear anything or think of anyone else it could be, okay?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out soon. Or we won't and you'll just have to accept that you have other weird friends who leave pregnancy tests in trash cans when they attend parties."

He nodded and glanced back at her for long moment, a calculating look in his eye.

She sighed deeply, understanding exactly what he was thinking. "Sokka, I swear it's not me."

He paused, nodded absently, and finally trudged out the door. As soon as he was gone, Katara called Suki who answered on the first ring.

"Katara?"

"Suki, your husband has gone crazy! He just showed up here with a positive pregnancy test trying to get me to admit it was mine. Then he called Toph and Aang to ask if it was theirs! Can you get him to chill out or something because-"

"It's mine! Katara it's mine. I'm pregnant!" Suki shouted, completely interrupting her tirade.

Katara's mouth dropped open and then she squealed.

"Suki, oh my God! This is unreal! But, wait…why did you tell Sokka it wasn't you?"

"I panicked. I didn't want him to find out like this. I was planning a surprise and I wanted to do something special. Now I screwed it all up." She suddenly started bawling and Katara gasped in surprise.

"Hey, It's okay! I can help you fix this. I'll run to the store and get some balloons and a baby name book and then—"

"No, Katara, I'm fine. My hormones are a mess and I just start crying randomly. I've got this. I'll tell him as soon as he comes home." Her voice still sounded thick from her tearful outburst, but her tone sounded more controlled. Katara bit her lip.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Katara grinned. The idea she would be gaining a niece or nephew was so exciting.

"Suki, I cannot believe this! I'm so excited for you guys. And for the record, Sokka is going to be thrilled. He came in pretty hot at first but after we talked, he sounded disappointed that it wasn't yours. So don't worry too much about telling him, okay?"

Suki sniffed. "Thanks, Katara. I do feel better knowing that."

Katara then ended the conversation and packed up to go home.

Home...it was so strange to think about the place where she and Zuko had spent time after their first show; had their first official argument, had been the place she'd stayed after her kidnapping, and had been where they first made love was now her home. She smiled. Zuko had gone out of his way to make sure she liked it after they started dating. He had even offered to look for a different place to live if she wanted but she reiterated how much she loved the house. It was the perfect size to grow into and she had definitely thought about their future there.

Katara remained lost in thought about baby showers and nursery decorations and before she knew it, she was pulling into the driveway. Once she entered the garage and closed it, she walked into the house. Zuko was in the kitchen staring at some takeout menus when he glanced up at her. His thoughtful look softened and he motioned for her to come closer. Katara came to him and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent.

"I missed you," she said gazing up at him, tenderly. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and she enjoyed the warmth and softness she associated with his kisses. His fingers gripped her waist firmly.

"I've been thinking about you all day. Do you want to order in tonight?"

"That sounds amazing." After a quick embrace, the pair parted, smiling gently at each other.

"So how was Sokka? It sounded like something kind of serious was happening based on your voice. "

"Yeah, well, he showed up at the studio with a positive pregnancy test, if that gives you an idea."

Zuko's eyes became saucers.

"You mean he had an actual test in his hand? "

"Yep."

"And it was  _used_!?"

"Yeah. Gross, right?"

Zuko shook his head in disgust. "Something's seriously wrong with your brother, Katara."

"You don't have to tell me! On top of that, he was coming to confront me because he thought it was mine. He figured I'd tested during the housewarming party and left it in the trashcan."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed. Then he scratched his head and quirked an eyebrow up. "Katara...um…it wasn't yours, right?"

Katara simply folded her arms and cast him an exasperated look. His face reddened as he stared hard at the the kitchen tile floor, clearly embarassed for voicing such a silly thought.

"Never mind. Forget I said that. "

She rolled her eyes in mock aggravation. " _Anyway_ , after I told him I wasn't pregnant, he told me Suki had said it wasn't hers either. Then, he calls up Aang and Toph to grill them. Of course they denied it."

"So who's the mother to be?"

"Suki!" Katara shouted, barely able to contain herself.

"Wait, but I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I know. See, right after Sokka left, I called her to try to get her to talk some sense into him...maybe get him to calm down. That's when she blurted it out. Apparently she lied because she had a surprise planned for him and didn't want him to find out that way."

This time his mouth dropped open. "Woah. That's big! I'm really happy for them. Hopefully she tells him soon."

"She's planning to today. So please don't say anything until I know for sure that he knows. I'm sure he'll call me pretty quickly."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "How's she doing with all of this?"

"She's pretty emotional but I can hear it in her voice that she's happy."

Katara beamed and her thoughts wandered away to babies again until she realized Zuko was eyeing her curiously.

"Sorry. I'm just excited to be an aunt." She said, blushing.

"You should be. Congratulations."

His eyes shone and she smiled. "Thanks. And I know we're not married but you are kind of becoming an uncle too. At least I know they consider you to be."

Zuko nodded, smiling. "I look forward to that."

They both sat down on the couch and Katara's mind started to race. Was it too weird to be talking about him being an uncle? They'd been dating for a year now and she felt confident that they both saw a future together. But had she put too much pressure on him with that comment? As if reading her thoughts, he gently took her hand in his with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I hope you know that I consider myself part of your family. Besides my mom and uncle,you're the only family I have, actually."

Katara looked into his eyes, sensing a shadow of sadness there.

"And I can't picture my future or the rest of my life without you in it." He finished.

Zuko's face was bright red and tears came to Katara's eyes as her chest tightened. Her boyfriend was not the most romantic person on earth, but he did have his moments.

"I feel that way too, Zuko." She said quietly and a look of relief passed over his expression.

"Good," he said and they both chuckled nervously, effectively diffusing some of the weight of the moment.

After a beat of silence, Katara asked, "What if it were mine?"

"What?"

"The pregnancy test. What if it were mine?" Katara knew it was a loaded question but she couldn't help herself.

A smile played on Zuko's lips. "I definitely would have been shocked at first because of the various forms of birth control we're using but mostly I would be really happy."

"Really? No regrets about timing or anything? "

"None" he said firmly, gazing at her.

Katara felt a lump forming in her throat. .

"I wouldn't either," she replied quietly, not trusting her voice to speak any louder. They leaned in for another kiss just as her cell phone started ringing.

"Looks like she told him," Katara said, glancing at the picture of Sokka that came up on the phone. Zuko smiled.

"I'll let you handle that but tell him we both said congrats. I'll get dinner ordered." With one more soft peck to her cheek, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Katara picked up the phone, ready to share in the joy of the news she knew her brother was about to give. But before she answered, she took one last quick glance at her boyfriend who was poring over the dinner menus in concentration. She couldn't help but picture what an amazing husband and father he would be. He was already so caring, loyal, and thoughtful. She felt an excited twinge in her stomach as she realized how much she was looking forward to every aspect of the little family she hoped they would one day have.

As her phone continued to ring, she startled herself from her thoughts and, with a wide grin, answered the call.

"Hey, Sokka. What's up?"


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I'm back with another chapter. Fair warning, I have a weakness for angsty stories where one person is going through a particularly hard time and the other is the perfect, comforting presence. That is exactly what this is. Also, I want to give a little trigger warning for implied physical violence toward the beginning of the fic. I don't want to say anything more because I don't want to ruin anything for you.
> 
> I do hope you all like this little chapter and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a little review. Thanks so much! :)

_He was surrounded by darkness. Where was the light? He needed her light._

_She was his beacon and she was nowhere to be found. Would he have to fight through the inky blackness to get to her? He'd do whatever it took. He ran and ran. Every corner led to another seemingly infinite corridor. His chest burned and his legs were on fire but he ran longer still._

_Finally, he reached an open room. His heart dropped like a stone and unrelenting dread clawed at his very being when he saw the scene._

_Katara sat bound and gagged in a chair. Her hair was disheveled and her face was tear-stained. She was already struggling against her bonds but her movements increased frantically when they locked eyes. The desperation in her gaze made Zuko's eyes mist over. She was trying to call out through the cloth across her mouth but all he could hear was a muffled whine._

" _Katara, it's okay. I'll save you." He tried to speak as calmly as he could even though inside he was barely holding himself together. She nodded, her eyes shifting to a loving trust. He had to save her._

_Just then a figure materialized next to Katara holding a gun. Zuko charged toward him in anger, immediately recognizing his wild dark hair and vacant expression._

" _Jet! Let her go!"_

" _Hold on, Tiger. Might wanna rethink that."_

_He cocked the gun and placed it against her temple. She squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper and Zuko stopped dead in his tracks._

" _Don't you dare touch her. I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!" His hands were balled into fists and trembled at his sides as his body coursed with adrenaline._

_Jet laughed out loud and Zuko furrowed his brow. That laugh sounded familiar but it wasn't Jet's. Momentarily the image changed and suddenly the tall, imposing figure of the man who'd made his life a living hell appeared. Zuko involuntarily took a step back. He hadn't been face to face with his father in over ten years and was completely caught off guard._

" _Surprised? Come on. We both know that guy doesn't have the balls to do what needs to be done. But I do."_

_Zuko shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He could handle Jet, but Ozai was a different story._

" _No, please…" He found himself murmuring. Where had his confidence and strength gone? Was this what he'd been reduced to in the face of his biggest fear?_

" _What a coward. Begging like a little child. You don't deserve her!"_

_Hearing those words made Zuko snap out of his stupor. Ozai had lowered the gun and Zuko saw his opening. He suddenly growled in anger and began to run full speed toward Katara. But halfway into his trek, a deafening gunshot was emitted. Everything around him went dark and a strangled scream pierced the abyss. It took Zuko several moments to realize the sound was coming from his own mouth. An empty void filled him and he felt as if he'd been gutted. He dropped to his knees, unable to stand any longer. He didn't need to see her body slumped over in the chair to know she was gone. He'd let that madman hurt her and he'd ended up alone again._

_He definitely didn't deserve her. And now he'd never see her again._

~o0o~

He awoke startled, a whimper dying on his lips. He sat up quickly, feeling the remnants of panic on the edges of his subconscious. He forcibly unclenched his fists, seeing tiny red half-moons where his fingernails had dug into his palms. A slick sheen of sweat had materialized on his brow and he hastily wiped it away with a shaky hand.

A dream...it had all been simply a dream.

He instantly turned toward the other side of his bed looking for the welcome warmth of the woman he loved. But she wasn't there. Her side of the bed was empty. Fear rose in his belly as he jumped out of bed. His nightmares had a way of working themselves into his real life and he had to make sure this one didn't come to fruition.

"Katara! Where are you?!" He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice but he was too scared to do that with any measure of success.

"I'm in the kitchen!" came her distant response and he sprinted across the house until he arrived there.

The relief that washed over him to see her, standing there in her pajamas with an empty glass in hand, was staggering. He gripped the counter top to help steady himself as the weight of his relief sat heavily on him. Then, without a word he embraced her firmly, his arms tightly encircling her waist and his head burrowing into her neck.

"Babe, what's going on?" she asked uncertainly, setting her glass down before twining her arms around his neck.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I guess I freaked out."

She was holding him closely, lightly rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I was just getting some water. Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head with a breathy sigh. "Thank God you're safe."

"Safe? Zuko, why wouldn't I be safe?"

When he didn't respond, she gently coaxed his head upward. He reluctantly met her gaze and she frowned. He knew the truth was etched in his eyes and, as much as he didn't want to have to reveal it to her, it was too late.

"The last time you looked this terrified was because of that dream you used to have. About me getting hurt. It's back, isn't it?"

He paused before nodding and then looked down, trying to keep her from seeing the tear that slipped out. But, of course, she saw everything.

Without a word, she traced her thumb along his cheek, catching the fallen tear. She leaned her forehead against his and he could feel her soft puffs of breath against his cheek. They grounded him.

"I'm here. And I'm safe."

She spoke barely above a whisper but he heard every word clearly. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, fighting against the sob threatening to break free. The despair and hopelessness that had overtaken him at the end of the nightmare felt impossible to shake. But she was helping him win this battle. He willed himself to focus his consciousness on her solid form in his arms. She was warm and breathing and that's all that mattered.

He felt her fingertips floating along his hairline, and he released a contented sigh. Her feather light touch always calmed him and he felt his heart rate regulating. Momentarily, he lifted his head and the most beautiful blue eyes in existence stared back at him with love and concern.

"Let's go back to our room?" she asked quietly.

He felt a surge of warmth flow through him at her use of the word 'our'. She'd been struggling to adjust to their new living situation and, though she wouldn't admit it, he knew a part of her was still scared. He knew how much she'd been through and he was so glad that their relationship had grown to the point that she was comfortable enough to live with him and start to trust him more. Now she was even starting to use terms that signified their unity and he couldn't be happier.

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and they walked to the master suite. He knew he was going to need her close by tonight. Closer than ever. Somehow she sensed that because he noticed her immediately curl up right beside him in bed without going through her normal routine. She intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his chest.

Several minutes of silence passed before she spoke. "Was it just like last time? The dream?"

He swallowed hard and nodded stiffly. "Yeah. But this time he...finished it."

He felt her sharply inhale and he tightened his grip on her.

"So you mean he…" she trailed off and he grimaced. The recurring dream had always stopped short of violence but tonight it had mercilessly pressed forward to a heartbreaking end. He was grateful for not seeing the aftermath, but his imagination could fill in the blanks well enough. He couldn't tolerate the thought.

"Please don't make me say it." His voice was a strained whisper and she nodded.

"I won't. Promise."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt her do the same. Then she sat up enough to turn toward him and her eyes searched his. Her question was simple.

"What can I do to help?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, a small smile on his lips. "You're already helping. You're here."

She leaned in for a gentle kiss and he met her lips eagerly. He wasn't looking for anything but comfort in her embrace and he found it. When she pulled away, she stroked his cheek.

"Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But it's okay. You go ahead and sleep. I know you've got an early morning."

"So do you."

"But this is my problem."

She frowned. "It's my problem too. What affects you affects me."

He nodded, sighing. "I know. I just don't want to be a burden to you."

Her expression shifted to concern. "Hey. You're not a burden. I want to help and I can take it. If we face this together, it will be easier for both of us to bear. Okay?" She clearly wasn't backing down from this and, truthfully, he didn't want her to.

After a moment, he nodded, his throat tightening. Just when he thought he had all the evidence he needed to prove how amazing she was, she showed him even more. With a satisfied nod, she returned to her previous position in his arms and he wrapped her up tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Katara. Just...thank you."

He murmured the words and she turned to gaze up at him. "No need to say thanks. We're a team. Right?"

He smiled. "Right."

And with that, the two huddled deeply under the plush comforter. Zuko relished in the warmth and calm that came from having her nearby. Maybe the images of the nightmare would fade so he could get some rest. Maybe even one day he'd stop seeing such horrible pictures altogether. But, as long as she was by his side, he knew he could battle any demon and face any trial.

Within moments of inhaling her light flowery scent and feeling her arm gently slip around his waist, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here is the next chapter of this fic! I honestly wanted to share this one first, but I felt like it needed a little time before it joined this series of one shots. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me feedback to let me know your thoughts on it. Also, it's a bit longer than the others, so keep that in mind as you read. Thanks again and enjoy your day! :)

Zuko stared at the endless line of diamond solitaires and sighed. Why did the process of finding an engagement ring have to be so hard?

It had been a month and a half since the infamous "pregnancy scare" that really turned out to be nothing scary at all. Sokka and Suki had discovered they were having a little boy and the countdown was on for them.

Meanwhile, Zuko had been preoccupied with one thing: proposing marriage to the love of his life. He had already been to 4 different stores and found nothing that stood out to him. All these diamonds looked the same to him and he wanted something that was as unique and beautiful as Katara.

"Sir, can I help you find anything?" A well-dressed salesman said, walking up to him.

Zuko sighed. "I don't think so. I've been searching for the perfect thing for weeks and nothing is right."

"I see. Maybe you're looking at the wrong rings." He motioned to another section with rings in all colors. "For instance, have you considered something other than a diamond?"

Zuko shook his head, a contemplative look on his face.

"No I thought diamonds were the standard."

"Not necessarily. It all depends on what you like. Take a look over here, for instance."

Zuko glanced at the brightly colored gems and was instantly intrigued. Maybe this was his answer. As he glanced around, he noticed a bright blue ring. It shone brilliantly and the shade of turquoise was the exact shade of Katara's eyes. He felt his heart start to pound as he stood rooted to the spot.

"Blue Zircon...an excellent choice, sir."

"Blue Zircon…" Zuko repeated, a smile coming to his lips.

"It's one of the most sought after gems. Of all gems in this color range, it is considered to be the most vibrant."

"Zircon...why does that sound familiar?" Zuko asked, wracking his brain.

"You're probably thinking of Cubic Zirconia, the inexpensive diamond replica." The salesman replied.

"Right. This isn't that?"

"Not at all. Zircon is a completely different gemstone and it is authentic."

Zuko nodded, satisfied and confident that he wasn't giving Katara some cheap knock off.

"So, do any of the rings stand out to you? "

Zuko immediately pointed to one that was surrounded by a circle of miniature diamonds.

"That's it. That's the one."

The salesman smiled. "Then let's take a closer look at it."

Zuko felt a mixture of relief and excitement as he gazed at the ring. He could picture her eyes lighting up at the sight of it; pictured it glittering on her finger. It was almost making him breathless.

As the salesman helped him examine the ring, Zuko began to feel his first twinges of nervousness. This was really happening.

~o0o~

As Zuko sat anxiously alone in his living room, he kept asking himself whether or not this was a good idea. He had originally wanted to keep this secret plan to propose to Katara between himself and his uncle. He had already talked to her father on his last visit home before going overseas. Without being specific about a time frame, Hakoda had given him his blessing. Zuko had even asked him if Katara's mother had an engagement ring he could give to Katara. Hakoda said she didn't have one but offered to give him her wedding band to present to his daughter during the ceremony. Zuko hoped that was enough.

As time passed, he began to get more and more nervous about the proposal itself and the ring. He would always smile to himself as he looked at it sitting ready in that black velvet box, but a part of his brain kept wondering if it was really the right one. Just because he liked it didn't mean she was going to. She would be the one wearing it, after all so her opinion mattered most of all. After weeks of agonizing, he decided to talk to Sokka. Suki, being around 3 months along, was in the beginning phases of nursery planning so he knew Sokka was dying to get away from questions about paint colors and baby bedding.

Zuko sighed as he patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there, as if it was possible for it to magically disappear on its own. Katara had decided to spend the afternoon with Suki, which provided the perfect opportunity for him to invite Sokka over. He didn't want to arouse suspicion in Katara, since he never initiated invitations to their home. So he had disguised it as a way to give Sokka some time out of the house. Sokka seemed grateful and Zuko felt his cover remained intact.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Zuko jumped as if startled. He paused to calm his racing heart and then walked briskly over to the door. He pulled it open and saw Sokka standing there with a smirk.

"Hey. I made it out of there alive."

Zuko shook his head, allowing him to come in before closing the door behind him.

"How are the girls?" he commented and Sokka shook his head with a shrug.

"When I left they were searching online for a glider rocker and a...diaper stacker? Don't even ask me what that is. I literally have no clue."

Zuko chuckled. "Sounds like a thing that stacks diapers."

"But why? Why do diapers need to be stacked? Are new parents struggling so much with diaper organization that they had to sell a special holder for them?"

Zuko shook his head in amusement. "Well, we can go shopping for some baby clothes if you don't want to feel left out."

"Don't even joke about that, man." Sokka slurped up the soda Zuko had waiting for him and sighed with satisfaction.

"So, what's the plan? Want to relax and order a pizza or something? It's Saturday so I'm pretty sure there's a college football game on."

Zuko felt his heart rate quicken as he reached into his pocket.

"Yeah we can do that. First, though, I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now, but I just didn't know how to say it."

"O-kay…" Sokka began, raising an eyebrow uncertainly.

Zuko pulled out the ring box and popped it open. He turned the open box toward Sokka and swallowed loudly.

"I don't know if this is the right time but I can't wait any longer. You're important to me and I need you to be honest about your feelings."

He paused to release a breath and Sokka shifted uncomfortably. Zuko motioned to the ring box.

"I'm sure you know what this is and what it's for. So...what do you think? Is this going to work?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Hey, Zuko. Before I answer, I have to tell you...that was starting to feel super awkward. With the ring box and the meaningful speech and the way you were gazing at me..."

"Seriously!? That's what you're leading with? I'm trying to have an important conversation here not propose to you!"

Zuko was glaring at him now and Sokka shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But it kinda felt like you were for a sec and I couldn't  _not_  bring it up."

Zuko sighed heavily, the frustration fading from his expression. "I guess I get it. Maybe I was a little heavy handed with the delivery. But come on, Sokka."

"Alright, alright, my bad. Let me take a look."

Zuko huffed, handing over the box. "So, do you think she'll like it?"

Sokka gazed at the ring seemingly in awe. "Like it!? She may go blind from how sparkly this ring is! I've never seen anything like it. In fact, I'm a little irritated because now my wife is going to be wanting something as awesome as this."

Zuko smiled, appreciating the feedback. "I picked it because it reminded me of her, but I wasn't sure if she'd like it."

"I know what you mean. It's not just the color of her eyes in the stone. It really does capture her. I don't know how to explain it."

Zuko nodded, eyeing the man he hoped would be his brother in law in the near future, and felt something in his chest expand. Just when he thought he had Sokka figured out, he would do something new to surprise him.

"I felt that too. When I saw it at the jewelry store, I just knew. I knew it was made for her."

Sokka snapped his fingers. "That's it. It was made for her. That's the phrase I was looking for."

He eyed the ring one more time before handing it back over.

"At the risk of sounding too mushy, I want to thank you."

"For what? Picking the perfect ring? Asking for your hand?" Zuko gave him a dark look and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, dork! I want to thank you for being the perfect guy for my sister."

Zuko involuntary blushed and looked away as Sokka continued.

"Katara has been through a lot, as you know. She's wanted to find her soul mate forever but I was worried she'd have to go through a lot more pain to find that person. And I know I wasn't sold on you at first..."

"Sokka, I'm pretty sure you hated me." Zuko interjected.

Sokka chuckled and that made Zuko smirk.

"Yeah, maybe. But you've shown all of us how much you care for her. And I'm glad she finally found you."

Sokka locked eyes with him. "So, like I said earlier, thank you."

Zuko nodded. "I appreciate that, Sokka. I really do. But, the truth is, she saved me. Without her, I know I would be miserable."

"Me too. She really stepped up when our family was torn apart. That's why I'm happy you showed up. She deserves happiness more than anyone."

"Sokka, you're wasting all of your good stuff now and you should be saving it for your wedding speech," Zuko joked and Sokka laughed out loud.

"Good one, bro."

"I learned from the best."

Sokka paused before holding up a hand. "Hey, one more thing. Did you talk to our dad already?"

"Yep."

"And when's this all going down?"

"I was thinking...Thanksgiving."

Sokka nodded. "Nice! So we have a few weeks to plan. Just tell me what I need to do."

Zuko grinned. "Thanks. I'll do that."

After a companionable silence, Zuko pocketed the ring and reached for the remote. He flipped to the game and immediately the shouting of the rambunctious crowd on television filled the living room.

"So, pizza then?" Zuko asked and Sokka grinned rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Yes! And don't forget the wings."

As Zuko took out his phone to place the order, Sokka glanced around.

"Hey, did you guys redecorate? This room looks different."

Zuko nodded. "We started the process over a month and did the actual work a few weeks ago. Katara picked out a lot of the finishing touches and we worked together to get the color scheme right. How does it look?"

Sokka looked contemplative as he stared. "Yeah, man. It's...nice."

Zuko shook his head, smirking. That was the best he could expect to get from Sokka.

Just then his cell phone buzzed. It was a message from Katara.

_Hey. Was just thinking about you. I love you._

Zuko smiled and quickly sent her a message back.

_I love you. Have fun._

He set down his phone as he pictured her smiling and laughing with Suki. He prayed she would soon be doing those things as his fiancee.

~o0o~

"Zuko, why are we here? We're going to be late for dinner. And you know how agitated Sokka gets when his Thanksgiving meal is delayed."

Katara followed her boyfriend inside the foyer of the studio.

"This will just take a second. I told everyone to hold on." came his distracted reply.

Katara sensed unease in his movements and she eyed him warily. "Everything okay, babe?"

He nodded, forcing a nervous smile and pushed the main studio door open.

She was treated to a beautiful scene. Candles dotted the studio floors, creating a soft glow. Tiny white icicle lights hung from the ceiling. A pathway between the candles led to the center of the room where blue iris petals were sprinkled on the floor. It was her favorite flower and she was so happy to know that he remembered little details like that about her. The moment they entered, a song began to play from the speakers throughout the room. She immediately recognized it as the piece they'd worked so long and so hard together on. The piece he'd played and she'd danced to. The piece that had brought up so much strong emotion for her the night they first performed it in front of an audience together. Thinking back, she now realized those first twinges of love for him had surfaced that night.

Katara stared in awe at the scene, her hand drifting to rest on her chest.

"Zuko, this is beautiful. But, what is all of this for? Did I miss an anniversary?"

"No. This is new."

He walked her down the pathway leading to the center of the room and then stopped her. He paused to fiddle with his shirt sleeve and shifted as if trying not to step on the flower petals. Katara smiled, resting her hand on his cheek, gently caressing it. He smiled tightly.

"Sorry. I'm positive I've never been more nervous in my life." he muttered.

She smiled back, her own heart pounding. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? No way. But...maybe? He clasped her hands and she could feel them shaking. She stroked the backs of his hands with her thumbs.

"It's just me, Zuko. And I'm listening."

He gazed into her eyes and she sensed a calm come over him. He took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Katara, I brought you here because this is where we were the first time I ever saw you. You were the most beautiful dancer and the most beautiful person I had ever seen. You always will be. And coming to this studio that day literally changed my life."

She felt her throat constrict and butterflies materialize in her stomach. Her mind was racing but she honed in on his amber eyes and forced herself to be completely present in the moment.

He looked down at the floor between them, smiling wistfully. "I remember this is right about where we stood when I first kissed you."

She grinned, her eyes shining. "That was basically my dream come true. I kind of had a crush on you." Her cheeks reddened and he smirked.

"I definitely had one on you. But that's no surprise. You're amazing."

She felt her face heat up as she gave her head a slight shake and looked away. He was always so complimentary to her without even seeing how amazing he was. She was forced out of her own head as he continued his speech.

"And I know it's Thanksgiving and we're supposed to consider what we're thankful for. Well, I'm most thankful for you."

She heard his throat catch and instantly her own eyes stung.

"Even when we barely knew each other, you treated me with kindness and patience. You bring peace when my mind is in turmoil. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. And so I...uh...I got you a gift."

He reached into his pocket and produced a ring box. She watched in breathless anticipation as he knelt down and held it out toward her. Her vision blurred with tears as she bit her lower lip. This was  _really_  happening.

"By now, I'm sure you've figured out the real reason we're here. So...Katara, will you marry me?"

As he spoke, he flipped open the box and revealed a brilliant aquamarine ring encrusted with diamonds. She gasped involuntarily as her tears finally spilled over. She nodded vigorously.

"Of course! The only thing I want to do is marry you!"

He grinned, finally getting to his feet and slipping the ring on her finger. It was no small feat considering how badly her hands were shaking. But his surer grip steadied hers and she broke into a wide, tearful smile.

He stowed the box away in his pocket and picked her up in his arms. They shared a warm embrace, her arms encircling his neck as he squeezed her waist. When he finally set her down, she kissed him deeply. He instantly responded back, seeking her lips hungrily and she sighed. It felt new somehow, knowing that she was now kissing her future husband. When they parted, she stared down at the glittering ring on her finger.

"Zuko this is magnificent. It's the perfect ring."

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping to use your mother's engagement ring but, when I found out she didn't have one, I had to improvise. I plan to give you her wedding band, though, if that's okay."

She felt herself choke up again. "That would be amazing. Zuko, thank you."

They hugged again and Katara shed a mixture of joyful and sorrowful tears for the absence of her mother. Knowing she would miss out on this life transition stung, but being able to wear her ring from their wedding day forward eased the blow. Zuko held her tightly as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I also wanted to tell you that I went to visit her." He spoke so quietly that she almost didn't catch what he said. When his words registered, Katara pulled back in surprise, staring at him in shock.

"You visited my mom?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I hope you're not upset with me for doing that. After I talked to your father about proposing, I asked him if it would be okay to see her grave alone. I know I couldn't actually talk to her about my intentions but I just wanted to spend some time there. I thought maybe it would somehow let her know how important you are to me. Your dad gave me the okay so…"

Before he could finish, she wrapped her arms around him as she completely broke down. He had no idea how much that action meant to her. His arms tightened around her as she cried and she felt perfectly secure. She'd never been with anyone so thoughtful and caring. What had she done to deserve him? After a long moment, she pulled back, trying in vain to wipe away her tears.

"Nobody's ever done anything like that for me. And I think she got your message loud and clear.  _I_ certainly did."

They chuckled nervously as they rested their foreheads together. After a comfortable silence, they looked into each others eyes.

"So, should we head to dinner? I'm sure everyone else is starving by now." Katara glanced at the clock on the wall as she spoke and Zuko nodded.

"Definitely. I'll text Sokka to let him know we're on our way."

As he pulled out his phone and turned to lead her toward the foyer, Katara stopped him and motioned around the decorated room.

"Um, babe, there are like a million lit candles in here. Don't you have to put them out before we leave?"

"I have some helpers who will take care of it." He spoke mysteriously and winked. She grinned.

"Of course you do. Okay, let's head out."

Fingers intertwined, the newly engaged couple walked out of the studio. Katara couldn't wait to share the news with her friends and family. Knowing them, they already knew and were creating some sort of hybrid Thanksgiving engagement party. She shook her head with a smile at the thought.

Just then her phone buzzed. It was Sokka.

_Stop making out already and get to Dad's house! Suki's hungry and so is our boy. You can't starve your unborn nephew. That's not loving auntie behavior_

She cringed, sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Wow. He played the pregnant wife card on me." She murmured with a smirk.

"Who was that? What is Sokka complaining about now?" Zuko asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. He's just ready to eat and he's using Suki's pregnancy to guilt trip me."

Zuko chuckled. "I have to say, I'm impressed he waited so long to pull that one out. Still, we better go. Before they both come after us."

With one more meaningful gaze and a quick peck on the lips, they jumped into the car and sped off to the family dinner. A part of her wanted to skip it entirely and spend some more alone time with her fiance. But her family would not have tolerated that at all. And the two of them could be together all they wanted later on.

But now she was officially engaged to her soulmate and it was time to celebrate.


	4. The Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the series so far! Please enjoy another angsty chapter courtesy of me. And be sure to let me know what you think and if you have a burning desire to see any little story topics in this series. Who knows...your request just may make an appearance! ;)

Zuko stood next to Katara, her hand safely encircled by his. It was a metaphor for how he lived his life with her everyday, wanting to protect her. Today was no exception, but his ability to shield her from this was proving to be futile.

He glanced at her and saw fresh tears staining her cheeks. He was prepared for her emotions to be raw, but he underestimated how hard it would be to see her in such pain.

The night before, she'd tossed and turned nonstop. Finally, she'd fallen into a fitful sleep when Zuko joined her on the living room couch. For some reason that spot was calming to her ever since they spent their first night there after the kidnapping incident over a year ago.

She'd been quiet ever since she woke up and Zuko, being an expert at silent moments, had given her space and allowed her to dictate the pace of the morning. Thankfully Sokka had given him a heads up about how she usually handled the anniversary of their mother's death. Still it had been a rough morning and he just wanted to help her get through the day with the least amount of distress.

Coming back to the present, he squeezed her hand as she stared at her mother's headstone. She silently returned the gesture. With her free hand she gripped the charm on the necklace that always hung around her neck.

"You would think after all this time it wouldn't be so difficult to do this part."

She glanced over at Zuko and released a shuddering breath. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

Zuko slipped an arm around her waist and drew her toward him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I just want to be here for you. And you'll always miss your mom, Katara. She was very important to you."

Katara nodded, her eyes welling up again, and she buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and kissed the top of her head. She was clutching him back as if her stability depended on it. After a moment, she looked up at him.

"Thank you for being with me today. This is way easier with you here. Last year was kind of hard with you having to go out of town. Don't get me wrong, your texts and calls throughout the day were what helped get me through. But it's just different."

"I know. I still regret that work pulled me away last time. But I'm here now and I'm glad it's easier," he said gently, stroking her arms.

As they gazed at each other, Katara looked back sadly at the grave. "I only wish she could've met you. She would've loved you."

Zuko's face reddened and his heart rate increased as his breath caught in his throat. She would never know how deeply those words had touched him, hearing from her own mouth that her mother would have approved of him.

"That would have been an honor." he replied quietly, once he felt his voice was steady enough.

Katara produced the only genuine smile he'd seen all day and Zuko let out a relieved sigh. This was his first time accompanying her to visit her mother and her mood had him worried about her ability to get through the day emotionally. That smile was a reminder of the inner strength she possessed and he knew she would be okay. She tenderly kissed him and he accepted the kiss gratefully. Within a matter of moments, they pulled apart and Katara took one last look at her mother's resting place.

"Okay. Let's go catch up with everyone." Katara said and Zuko nodded. They headed to his car and, within minutes, sped off toward her dad's place.

~o0o~

They pulled up to her old house and saw Sokka's car in the driveway. It looked like he and Suki had already arrived. It seemed as if Katara's dad had seen them pull up because he walked out onto the porch toward the driveway just as Zuko parked.

The moment she saw him, Katara's lips began to tremble and it was clear she was on the verge of a breakdown. Zuko stroked her hand and she glanced at him with a sad smile before getting out of the car and heading directly into her dad's open arms. Against his will, Zuko found a lump forming in his throat as he watched her bury her head into her dad's shoulder while he held her tightly. He could tell that, no matter what, they would always have a special bond between them.

Zuko got out of the car and cautiously approached the two. Hakoda placed a hand on his shoulder as Katara pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Katara, go on in and see your brother. I want to chat with Zuko for a second. "

Katara nodded as she squeezed Zuko's arm. He placed his hand over hers briefly and then she disappeared inside. He then turned his attention to his fiancée's father, feeling anxious. He'd been accepted by the man long ago, but his gut reaction around her family was still some form of thinly-veiled panic.

Hakoda cleared his throat before speaking. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Katara today. I can tell she's doing better than normal. "

Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Katara said the same thing earlier but I assumed she was just being nice."

Hakoda smirked. "Well, she's not bawling her eyes out, which is normally the state she's in by the time she gets to the house. How was she at the grave site?"

"She was sad but fairly calm and quiet. She talked to me about her mom a lot."

Hakoda nodded. "She normally goes by herself. Sokka and I have asked her to go as a family but she always says no. One year Sokka showed up there when she arrived as a way to surprise her and support her. It upset her pretty badly so he hasn't done it again since."

Zuko nodded. "Do you and Sokka go together?"

"Yeah. It's easier that way. I think Katara doesn't want to be a burden to us. But it's too much for her to deal with alone and by the time she gets to us, she's overwhelmed. I'm surprised she asked you to go with her today. Maybe she's finally learning to share that part of herself with others."

Hakoda locked eyes with Zuko and they were filled with an emotion he was desperately trying to mask.

"Just continue to be there for my girl. I don't think she needs me that way anymore and I'm happy she's comfortable depending on someone else."

Zuko's heart raced, wondering if his next words would be overstepping his boundaries. Still he had to say them.

"With all due respect, sir, you're wrong. She will always need you. I've been with her all day but I saw her face when she looked at you. She was so relieved. No one else can give her that, not even me."

Hakoda smiled, swiping at his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulders.

"Let's head inside. Food's getting cold."

The two men entered the house and Zuko released the breath he'd been holding. For his first time being with Katara on this anniversary, he felt things were going well. The smile his girlfriend cast his direction was proof of that. As if drawn to her by an unseen magnetic force, he instantly came to her side and slipped an arm around her waist. Soon the entire family sat down at the table and, with one moment of silence for the missing family member they were remembering that day, they began to enjoy the meal together.

~o0o~

As the evening began to wind down, Zuko had gotten into an animated conversation about baby names with Sokka and Suki. The couple was still not in agreement with what to name their son, though they had whittled their options down to two. As the conversation went on, Zuko looked around and realized Katara was no longer sitting beside him. He immediately excused himself and went in search of his better half, finally finding her sitting in her room, gazing at an old photo of her and her mother. He hesitated at the door, almost considering leaving her alone. But then she looked up into his eyes with such raw pain that he immediately entered the room and joined her on her bed without a second thought.

They sat in silence for a moment before she released a deep breath and began to speak.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but do you remember that time when you gave me a ride home after my car broke down at the studio? I think it was the night I first gave you my phone number."

Zuko nodded as the memory floated into his consciousness. "Yeah, I do remember that. You seemed kind of off and I was honestly a little worried about you."

Katara nodded. "Well, that was the day after the anniversary. I tried to put on a brave face at that rehearsal, but you saw right through it."

He raised an eyebrow in understanding. "That explains so much. I wish I had known…"

"Zuko, you were perfect. Even the little message you sent me after you dropped me off was perfect. Plus, we barely knew each other and I didn't think it was the right time to explain all of this to you."

He nodded, slipping her hand into his. He gently fingered the glittering blue gem on her finger and smiled faintly. He loved seeing it on her hand and she seemed to love subtly showing it off.

"It's hard to believe we're engaged huh?" She spoke quietly and Zuko looked up sharply realizing he was still stroking her ring. He smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah. I had to go around hiding this ring for so long and finally seeing it on your finger every day is just..." he trailed off and he felt Katara's hand squeeze his. It was still hard for him to express with words how great it was to know she would be a permanent part of his life.

"I think I understand." she said gently.

"But more than that, there are times I still can't believe you agreed. I mean, you're so wonderful and could have any guy you want," he teased, casting her a sidelong glance.

She huffed playfully. "Well, I don't want any guy. I want one guy... _you_."

His face warmed against his will and he ducked his head down hoping he could hide the blush from her. She nudged him playfully before gazing back down at the picture.

"I think today was a turning point for me. As hard as this was, it was also way easier than all the previous years I've had to face this day. I can't thank you enough, Zuko."

He shook his head. "Please stop thanking me. This is the least I could do. You've done even more than this for me."

They shared a tender kiss before she set the picture back in the drawer of her old desk.

"You don't want to take that with you?"

Zuko's question seemed to catch her off guard as she started at him in surprise before staring at the open drawer again.

"What?"

"The picture. Why don't you bring it home? We can display it in the living room or foyer...wherever you want."

"Really?"

Zuko smirked. Rarely was she at such a loss for words that she only gave one-word answers.

"Yes. We've been trying to make the house feel like our home. I think that would help."

Katara allowed a smile to materialize on her lips as she eyed her entire room. Zuko could tell an idea was forming and waited for her to share. Momentarily, she did.

"Do you mind helping me out with something? I think there are a few more things in this room that we could use to decorate."

Zuko smiled gently. "Great idea."

And with that, the couple set about looking through Katara's old boxes for anything that could help bring her and her family more into their space. About thirty minutes later Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki appeared in her doorway peering in inquisitively. Zuko and Katara, surrounded by boxes and piles of bags, glanced up at the group in surprise.

"Hmm...I guess this is  _one_  way to spend quality time with your fiancé." Sokka mused, raising an eyebrow teasingly at his sister. Hakoda rolled his eyes as Katara narrowed hers.

"Contrary to your opinion, we don't just spend every second of the day making out," came her terse reply.

Suki laughed as Hakoda grimaced and Zuko felt his face grow warmer. He could see where this conversation was going and wasn't interested in having it in front of Hakoda. Oblivious to Zuko's distress, Sokka pressed on, holding up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I never said you were making out! But since you brought it up..."

"Oh, please! I know you were thinking it! You're always thinking it. And, even though you try to pin it on us, you're the one always making out with Suki!" Katara retorted.

Sokka pretended to look stricken. "We do not always make out! We have a sense of propriety, unlike  _some_  people I know."

"Whatever. Babies have to come from somewhere." Katara muttered.

Suki snorted as Sokka dramatically placed his hands over the sides of her slightly rounded belly, as if not wanting his unborn to hear what Katara had said. Hakoda wrinkled his nose in distaste as Zuko cringed. His worst fears seemed to be unfolding right before his eyes.

"Kids? I think I've heard the phrase 'making out' much more than any father should. So, why don't we wrap up this conversation about...er...the  _things_  couples do?"

Katara looked guiltily at her dad before nodding sheepishly. "Alright, dad. Sorry. That is kind of an awkward thing to be talking about right now."

Zuko and Hakoda both sighed audibly, grateful for the topic to finally be shifting. Sokka just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyway, what  _are_  you guys doing up here? I thought you'd already packed all your stuff, Katara?"

She got to her feet, holding a nearly full medium-sized box. "Well, I did. But we found some great old pictures of the family in here and we were thinking I could put them up at home."

Hakoda walked over to her and picked up one of the photos that was lying neatly at the top of the box. Instantly a warm smile came to his lips.

"Wow. I remember when we took this. Katara, you were about five and Sokka was maybe seven? Sokka had absolutely no interest in being in the picture, which is why he's scowling so hard. And Katara, you were glaring over at him because you knew your mom wanted the picture to look nice and he was ruining it. She was so mad when she saw the final prints. I tried to tell her that at least the two of us were smiling but she marched us right back into that studio to take new ones." By the time he finished telling the story, he was chuckling.

Katara and Sokka had joined him in gazing at the photo and were both grinning.

"Yeah, I think I remember that too. We all ended up smiling in the new one but I still kind of like this one better." Katara added and Hakoda nodded.

"Me too."

"Me three. Especially since it's definitive evidence that Katara's been giving me a hard time most of my life." Sokka chimed in.

Katara faked a frown but Sokka reached over and wrapped her in a strong hug. Zuko felt a warmth spread through him as he watched the three of them embrace and laugh through their reminiscing. He had certainly lucked out not only in finding Katara but her whole family.

"Interesting, Sokka. You still make that face." Suki spoke with a mischievous grin and Sokka turned toward her with an exaggerated glare. She grinned, pointing at him. "See? There it is!"

Everyone joined in laughing as Sokka rolled his eyes. Suki then walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist in a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. You're still as adorable as you were back then."

Sokka planted an extravagant kiss on her cheek which made everyone else groan. "Thanks. At least someone around here appreciates me."

After a few more moments of good-natured joking and laughter, Zuko and Katara straightened up her room, preparing to leave with their new box of memories. Sokka and Suki had already gone home which left Katara and Zuko to head to the doorway, accompanied by Hakoda. When they reached the entryway, Hakoda paused.

"It was nice visiting with you guys. Today was a...good day." Hakoda spoke thoughtfully and Katara smiled, her eyes misting over.

"It really was. Thanks for everything."

She embraced him firmly and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Zuko couldn't readily join the hug due to holding the box, but Hakoda pulled him into a side hug instead. He was still getting comfortable with the idea of being shown affection by her dad but at least now he no longer tensed up when he was approached. He saw that as a step in the right direction.

After the hug broke apart, Hakoda pulled open the door. "Drive safe. And I expect to see that family portrait up in your house the next time I visit."

That brought a smile to Zuko's face and Katara laughed. "You will. Promise."

When they were settled in the car and heading back home, Katara spoke up thoughtfully. "I know you want me to stop saying 'thank you' to you…"

"I'm begging you," he interjected and she shot him a look.

"...But I have to say it again, one more time. This one's not just for me. I think you helped all three of us deal with this anniversary better than we usually do. And, if it wasn't for your suggestion to bring that picture home, I wouldn't have found all of this other amazing stuff to bring with us. And even that story Dad told us came from your idea. So, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to hear it one more time. Thank you, Zuko."

He tried to fake a scowl but instead half smiled. "You're welcome, Katara."

Truthfully, he was overjoyed to hear that he'd somehow helped her family get through what would normally be a difficult time for them. Their unconditional love and acceptance toward him was something he'd never be able to repay them for. But if his actions on this day could show them his gratitude in a small way, he was grateful for the opportunity.

He felt Katara's lips brush against his cheek in a quick peck and he smiled. Then she settled into the passenger seat for the drive home. As he reached over to take her hand into his, he couldn't help but agree with Hakoda's earlier statement.

Today was, indeed, a good day.


End file.
